fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Oni
Oni (鬼, Ogre) are a sub-species of Demons, who take the form of invisible, intangible ghosts, known for being less prominent than their fellow Demons, both in human and demon history, due to their rare numbers that appear and reveal themselves. Description Oni are a race of spirits, invisible and intangible, who cannot be seen or detected by the naked eye, unless some specific, spirit-based magic is employed. As the sub-species of Demons, Oni are beings who are stereotypied as inherently evil, and while a majority can be classified as such, they are moreso fueled by "base instinct", needs that they must have in order to survive, nutrients, a shelter, anything that can be classified as a "basic need" for survival, they follow through, with their emotions and personal thoughts only being second in their decision making about such subjects. As such, the actions of most Oni can be percieved as evil, as they will act out on what benefits them most, rather than acknowledge the consequences and feelings of others around them. In addition, all oni are genderless, and reproduce asexually, by laying "eggs" inside a soul of the body they've possessed. After a set period of time, the "egg" will hatch, possessing the very soul of the unfortunate victim, causing the victim to die instantly, losing all chances of moving to the afterlife as a soul, due to the fact their soul is now a new Oni, essentially becoming nothingness in favor of the Oni's own life. As aforementioned, Oni begin as spirits, and they cannot interact with the physical world in any way, only with other spirits and souls. While still spirits, they can survive years without a meal or water, but must eventually possess a body. They can only possess living beings that possess "souls", at which they can overwhelm the current soul and gain ownership of the body. From then on, the body they possess becomes attuned to their biology, as well as gaining any of the biological and physiological advantages the body they possessed had. However, most Oni can only possess the less intelligent creatures, primarily animals or beasts, and only a select few can possess the likes of humans and other major races, such as other demons. They come in all shapes and sizes, and more often than not, no two Oni are the same in terms of appearance, the closest comparison being an Oni parent and their offspring. However, very few have ever seen an Oni's true appearance, yet they are always described as "horrifying", typically surpassing the horror of a demon, something beyond words, or simply alien, which can be a result of them being born spirits who do not belong in the physical world. Interestingly, Oni cannot be killed by conventional means. When their host body dies, they return to being a spirit, free of consequence. However, if a user of Spirit Slayer Magic or even Devil Slayer Magic is the one to deal the finishing blow, then even their spirit will be injured, and be killed. This effectively makes Oni difficult to kill unless done so by a very specific type of magic. Despite that, even the use of "absolute destruction" magic can lead to the annhilation of an Oni spirit, or simply one that directly affects spirits, such as Soul-Make. Classifications Oni come in three differences classifications, or ranks, going from the weakest and most common, the Lesser Oni, to the stronger Greater Oni, with the addition of the Oni-ō, a classification that only one Oni can possess, and deems them the "ultimate and strongest Oni in existence". Every Oni can be of any class, requiring they grow in power and improve, as such there is no difference in appearance between the classifications. Oni-ō , the Oni-ō, the strongest and ultimate Oni]]Oni-ō (鬼王, Ogre King) is less of a classification and more of a title, given only to a single Oni. The Oni-ō, or "Oni King", is simply the categorization of the single most powerful Oni of all, one whose power to possess living beings in unmatched, who can flatten civilizations and turn even another demon's body into his own without so much as a sweat. There are many legends and myths depicting the strength of such a being, and the Oni-ō has always been meant to symbolize the true might of the Oni race, as creatures who can return forever and keep coming back stronger and stronger each time. Even the use of Spirit or Devil Slayer Magic can prove insufficient in effectively killing the Oni-ō, instead requiring tremendous power and luck to pull off such a thing. The Oni-ō isn't chosen by the other Oni so much as it is a title that is universally agreed upon by the Oni race once they recieve a display of the Oni's power. It began unfocused, but soon began a form of hierarchy gained by the individual Oni-ō being defeated by another Oni, and thus it is a title gained purely through power. However, the Oni-ō have become synonymus with the power of "Supreme Oni", a rare ability that leads to the few who gain it to be known as "Oni-ō Candidates", in addition to absolute authority over the entire Oni race, minus a few rebellious Oni who refuse to listen to the King's words. Greater Oni Greater Oni (正鬼, Shō-Oni) are the rarer breed of Oni, whom are identified simply by their ability to possess humans. These Oni are defined by this ability to possess human bodies, which not only means they have the neccesary power and will to overwhelm a human, but more often than not also attain new and greater power as a result. As Oni who possess humans, they can betterfit into human society, with only some signs of their true form shinning through the longer they stay in the body, the most common trait being deathly pale skin and unnatural eye colors. In addition, by possessing humans they can become more intelligent faster and better than most Oni, allowing them to quickly ascend and rise atop the food chain with the abilities they accumulate from their possessed bodies. Lesser Oni Lesser Oni (従鬼, Ju-Oni) are the most common classification of Oni, and by extension, the weakest and lowest classification. All Oni begin as a Lesser Oni, and can only possess unintelligent creatures, most commonly being beasts and animals. As such, they have room to improve and become Greater Oni, which is primarily done by possessing more and more animals, accumulating intelligence and skill, growing stronger overtime, until they can eventually possess humans. Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Possession & Transformation Supreme Oni Supreme Oni (最高鬼, Saikō Oni) Trivia *The Oni take inspiration more from classic depictions of demonic possession, among other various typically demonic races, such as yōkai. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Races Category:Race